Computer and/or server users are requiring better power conversion efficiency for a variety of reasons, including for example, energy costs, thermal cooling issues, and/or fan noise issues. Typical high current, lower cost high power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) used in power conversion circuitry have a large total gate charge that makes it difficult for standard gate drivers to efficiently drive the MOSFETs. MOSFETs with lower gate charges cost a premium amount, and also still typically have some cross conduction and other issues. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a power conversion circuit that improves power conversion efficiency and that eliminates power consuming issues such as cross conduction, dead time, and/or other efficiency issues.